The Phantom Assassin
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Danny has been captured my the GIW. As the painful experiments go by, Danny is loosing his Hero Complex. He thought that why would he even use his powers for good if they only gave him insults? He should'v been used his powers to get what he wanted in the first place. Tired of the painful experiments and the insults, evil has erupted from inside of him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Danny has been captured my the GIW. As the painful experiments go by, Danny is loosing his Hero Complex. He thought that why would he even use his powers for good if they only gave him insults? He should'v been used his powers to get what he wanted in the first place. Tired of the painful experiments and the insults, evil has erupted from inside of him. He destroyed the lab, took some money and weapons. Corrupted in darkness, he becomes a cold blooded assassin. The Phantom Assassin. Will The Team, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Danielle help him cure from his evilness? And who in the world is the voice making Danny evil!?**

* * *

It was a cold night in Amity Park. A certain Half ghost was flying above the streets to do patrol. He flew down a little lower so he was side by side with two teens riding a scooter. One was a African-American boy known as Tucker Foley. And the other is an ultra-recycle gothic vegetarian known as Sam Manson. And this certain ghost boy is none other than Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton.

"So Danny, any sign of ghost attacks?" Asked the goth girl.

"Nope. Why don't you guys go ahead while I keep patrolling?" Replied the ghost boy.

"Dude, you sure?" Asked the meat lover.

"Yeah Danny, what if you need our help?" Added Sam.

"Its okay guys. Just go. I'll be fine" Danny insisted. Then Sam gave up a sigh.

"Just be safe, okay Danny? Promise you'll be safe"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine"

"Alright lovebirds. I'll be going home to have some of Mom's Meatloaf"

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam both exclaim at the same time and Tucker laughed a little.

"See you tomorrow guys!"

"Bye Danny!" Tucker and Sam said. And the two went back to their homes. Leaving Danny alone in the streets to do patrolling.

Danny went to an empty alleyway to investigate. He was about to fly away when a net trapped him and shocked him. Danny screamed in agony then he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Finally. We got you, ghost boy" A voice said. It was one of the agents of the Guys in White. There are many agents surrounding him. Danny gathered up ecto energy in his hands, and broke free of the net. He tried to fly away but they shot him. He dodge them, some of the blast hit him. Then a claw grabbed Danny and shocked him. **(Think of it in D-stabilized where Valerie attacked Danny)**

Danny fell to the ground with a thud. He tried to stand up by the shock was too painful. "Say goodnight, scum" He then felt a needle stabbed him on his right shoulder. Then everything went black.

* * *

Danny slowly opened up his eyes. He could see people in white lab coats. He tried to struggle, but he was tied up on an examination table.

"Finally, your awake. Agent Duke, grab the scalpel. Agent K, grab the breathing mask" As what they did, this Cerce handed the agent the breathing mask. The agent put the mask on Danny's face and turned on some kind of machine.

"Don't worry, this will only affect you a little" He said before Danny became unconscious. The agents rip of Danny's top and began to cut the Y mark on his chest.

* * *

_"Why don't you be evil?" _A voice said. Danny turned around to find the source of the voice. But all he could see, is darkness.

"Wh-who are you?" Danny asked the voice.

_"That dosen't matter. Aren't you tired of being insulted?" _

"Who are you!?" Danny clutched his head. Hoping that it was all a dream.

_"Just answer me... Are you tired of being insulted?" _

"W-well... A l-little. But I can't listen to them. All I ever did was to save people"

_"Ahh, but what have they done to you? Yes, you have your own fan club. But what about the other citizens? The government? And... Your own parents?" _This time, Danny fell to his knees. Clutching his head harder.

_"Don't you see? Your stupid hero complex got you into this mess. But its easy to get OUT! Your stupidity got you locked up in this facility. Your pathetic. You should'v use your powers for yourself. NOT to save those lives of those pathetic humans. Its not that hard. All you have to do is to use it to get what you wanted. If you become evil, you'll become stronger. If your stronger, the chance of getting out of this rut will be MUCH easier!" _

"P-please stop"

_Come on Danny. Just DO it! Just wake up and wreck everything! Blast the agents that would get in your way! Its easy! Steal some money even weapons! JUST. DO. IT! DO IT NOW!" _

"NO! I CAN'T! I promised my family..."

_"WHO CARES! Its DO or DIE Danny! JUST DO IT! _

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! I. WON'T. DO. IT!" Danny finally got up to his feet. His hands lit up with ecto energy. "Come out you coward!"

_Fine... If you won't do it... THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" _ A Red beam came out of nowhere. Blasting Danny. Encasing him in Red energy. Danny screamed in agony and tears slid down his cheek.

* * *

"What's happening!" One of the agents yelled. Outside of Danny's mind, the everything in the room has a ghostly green glow and they were trashing everywhere.

"Ignore them! Continue the experiment on Phantom!" Another agent said.

* * *

The Red beam stopped and Danny fell to his knees. Red glow surrounded his body. He slowly stood up. He looked different. His white hair now had black tips. He had a scar on his left eye. He slowly opened his eyes. They weren't neon green anymore. Instead, bright green eyes with red pupils.

_There we go. The transformation is complete. Now... What do you want to do now? _

"Get revenge. Steal what I want. Destroy everything that gets in my way" Danny said darkly and smiled evilly.

_Very good. Now its time to wake up and do everything you want_

* * *

"What's happening to Phantom!?" Agent O yelled. His white hair now had black tips. A scar also appeared on his left eye. The Y cut they made on his chest began to rapidly heal. Phantom opened his eyes to reveal dangerously green eyes with red pupils. He easily broke the cuffs and also destroyed the examination.

The agents got out their weapons and fired at Danny. But Danny simply put up a shield. Danny blasted them with his ecto blast. A powerful one that made them instantly unconscious. He turned intangible and phased out of the room.

After a while of flying, he went into a room. Its filled with weapons and some cash. He grabbed 2 daggers and $5000. The daggers were sharp and a little curved. He also grabbed a sword,a small safe, and a laptop. He put them in a duffel bag. Then the alarms blared off and Danny could hear several footsteps coming towards hims. No time to fly away, he just waited there for them to arrive.

Not after a minute, several agents rushed into the room with weapons. Danny was the first to react. He stretched out his hands and a green beam came out of his palm. Letting out a powerful blast towards the agents. After the blast was gone, the agents were injured and unconscious and the room was half destroyed.

Satisfied, Danny phased threw the roof and flew away from the facility.

_Well done, Phantom. Keep this up and you'll be a successful assassin. The Phantom Assassin. _The voice said and Danny smiled evilly.

* * *

"Danny? Its time to get up. You'll be late for school" An orange haired girl called out as she entered the bedroom of her younger brother.

"Danny?" She went over to the bed to find no one is sleeping on it.

"That's weird" She went back to her room and got out her cellphone.

"Hey Sam"

_"Hey Jazz. Need anything?" _

"Is Danny there?"

_"No. Why?" _

"Danny's not here! Why did he did last night?"

_"He insist that me and Tucker should go home and get some rest. He also said that he'll continue patrolling. Maybe he's at Tucker's" _

"Alright. Thanks Sam" The line went dead and Jazz dialed another phone number.

"Tucker? Is Danny there?"

_"Nope. Why? I thought he was done patrolling" _

"He's not here nor at Sam's!"

_"Uh oh. Maybe he just went out to catch some more ghost. If he isn't at school or at your house for the day, then we should really be worried" _

"Yeah... Alright. Thanks Tucker" Jazz closed her phone and placed it back in her backpack.

"Danny. Please be okay" She then proceeded to get ready for school.

* * *

A raven haired boy was walking down the streets with a duffel bag slung on his right shoulder. The boy had a scowl on his face. Not liking to much people in his path. He looked for a place to stay. He found a two story building. But it was occupied.

An evil smile crept on his face. He ran into an alleyway and checked to make sure he was alone. When he was, he summoned the two bright rings which transformed him into his ghost half. He turned invisible and intangible and flew to the building he saw earlier.

He phased threw the walls and used his telekinesis to levitate everything.

"W-what's going on!?" A man sitting on a couch yelled.

Danny made everything fly around until the man screamed. Which he did.

**"Leave and never come back. Or else" **Danny said in his echo-y voice.

"I'm gonna get out of here!" He then ran out of the house. When he was fully out of sight, Danny let out an evil laugh and set everything down.

"Perfect" He said to himself and checked out the house.

The living room had blue walls, white carpet, a brown couch fit for three people, a black coffee table, and a medium flat screen T.V. There's also a normal kitchen.

The second floor has a bedroom, an empty room, and a bathroom. The bedroom has black walls, dark blue carpet, a bed with gray frame and green blankets, a red wooden table with a green office chair, a nightstand beside the bed with a red alarm clock, a white dresser, and a medium window with dark green curtain.

Danny disintegrated the man's clothes inside the dresser and decided he would buy new clothes later. He placed the laptop on the wooden table and checked out the empty room.

The empty room had no windows. So he placed the safe down and put in the daggers, sword, and the money he stole from the GIW. He grabbed some money and placed them in his pocket. He locked the door and went downstairs. He went outside not before locking the door.

As he was walking down the street, people have been giving him weird or concerned looks due to the scar on his left eye.

He ignored them and proceeded to find a clothing store. After a while of, he found a store where he could buy clothes for his human half and ghost half.

For his human half, he bought a black hoodies, grey pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. (And black boxers)

For his ghost half, he bought a black turtleneck, black pants, black and white combat boots, white fingerless gloves with metal plates, two studded white belt with one green skull, a leather where he can keep his dagger, a stash with black on the top and white on the bottom, and a white pouch. **(I'm not good at giving details but I'll post DP's costume in DevianArt) ****  
**

Once he paid them, he immediately went home. He put his human clothes in the dresser. He closed the curtains and go ghost. He put on his new costume and went to the empty room. He opened the safe and grabbed his weapons. He hooked up his two dagger on each side of his waist and tied the sword on his stash on his back.

He went back to his room and transformed back to human. He took off his old clothes and put on his new boxers. He disintegrated his old clothes and laid down on his bed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he will show the world of The Phantom Assassin.

* * *

**Me: Gosh! I'm so Sorry! I really really have to make this! BESIDES! This will come out good! I hope...**

**Danny: And on June 17, Rosie won't be able to post much often.**

**Me: Yeah. Because here where I live, school is almost starting. GOOD BYE SUMMER!**

**Danny: If this story gets more reviews, at least 5 or more reviews, she'll make more chapters as fast as she can.**

**Me: Yup! So please REVIEW! I would also like to thank...**

**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr**

**Blak-Ice**

**Thank you guys for your support!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Quick info**

**After D-Stabilized. Chapter 1 is August 26-27 9:26 p.m - 8:56 a.m  
**

**Oh and this is Young Justice Season 2.**

* * *

**August 27 6:30 p.m**

**Fenton Works**

**Knock-knock **

"Come in!" Jazz called out as she reads a book on her hands and sitting on a couch.

**Slam! **

The door burst open and Sam and Tucker came rushing in and Jazz gave a suprised yelp.

"Jazz! Danny wasn't at school! We checked everywhere!" Sam said quickly.

"We should really be worrying now!" Added Tucker.

"What!? Where could Danny be! Maybe he's at Vlad's!" Jazz said as she quickly got up and set the book on the coffee table.

"Is Vladdy here?" Called out Jack from the basement or better known as lab.

"No Dad! We were just... Uhh... Doing our homework!" Jazz called back. Jazz turned back her attention to the two teens. "So what's the plan?"

"First, we'll go check the ghost zone. Cause if he isn't at Vlad's, and we tell him Danny's missing, he will go find him. And if he gets to him first, Vlad will make Danny as his son. Probably brainwash him" Answered Tucker.

"Good idea Tuck!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Okay, since its only 6:30 pm, Mom and Dad will probably leave the lab at 8" Jazz said. "In the meantime, we'll make a plan of who we will visit first"

"Good idea Jazz" Tucker said. And the three went to Jazz's room to start their Search and Rescue mission.

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

"Uggghh" A figure moaned as he slowly sat up. He glanced at the clock. Seeing its 6:30 in the night. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He fixed his raven black hair and wash his hands.

_'Well, its time to play' _Danny thought as an evil smile appeared on his face. He walked out of the bathroom and put on his new clothes. He transformed into his ghost half and and went intangible and phase out of the house.

* * *

He jumped from building to building but stop his tracks when he spotted a billboard.

**Welcome to Happy Harbor **

_'Happy Harbor? Pfft. What a stupid name' _Danny thought and resume to jumping. After a while of jumping, he landed on top of a museum. He went intangible and phase down the roof. Bad luck came to Danny. He just landed in a room full of guards! The guards saw Danny and ready their weapons. When they fired, Danny blocked them using his sword. Danny rushed towards them and slashed his weapons on the guard's weapons and broke it in half. Danny put back his sword and gathered up ecto energy and fired at the guards which knocked them out instantly.

Security robots came out from a hidden room and charge at Danny. Danny got out his daggers and slashed them on the robots head and chest. In less than a minute, the robots were destroyed. Danny proceeded to turn invisible and went to another room.

After a while, he hit the jackpot. A ruby. There were 5 guards guarding the ruby so Danny went to them still invisible and shot ecto blast on their backs which sent them flying towards the wall and unconscious. Danny approached the ruby but it was covered in laser alarms. So Danny turned his hand intangible and grabbed the ruby which also made it intangible. Danny put the ruby in his pouch and turned intangible and flew up the roof.

Once he was on top of the roof, Danny got out the ruby and raised it to his eye level.

"Perfect" Danny said to himself and put the ruby back in his pouch. He then went invisible and flew back to his house.

He landed in the empty room and got out the ruby and went to the safe. He typed in the combination and the safe opened. He put the ruby inside, closed and locked the safe.

Danny then went downstairs and to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

* * *

**Fenton Works 8:50 p.m **

"Okay, so we'll take the Specter Speeder and first visit Frostbite. Then Pandora, Princess Dora, Wulf, and Clockwork" Jazz said to the two teens.

"Okay. So lets go" Sam said and the three went down the lab. But before they could even go downstairs, they heard a loud snoring.

"Looks like mom and dad are asleep" Whispered Jazz and they proceeded to go downstairs.

Once they were in the lab, they could see the Specter Speeder facing the portal.

"Okay, so we need the Booooomerang, Wrist Rays, Specter Deflectors, Fenton Phones, and the Thermos" Sam said and they all put the needed devices inside the Speeder.

"Hold on! We might need some snacks" Jazz said and rushed upstairs. When she got back, slung on her shoulder is a duffel bag. "I also packed vegetables, Sam"

"Thanks Jazz" Sam said.

The three then went inside the Speeder. Tucker on the driver's seat, Sam on the passenger seat, and Jazz on the back seat.

"You guys ready?" Tucker ask. Looking at the control panels.

"Ready!" Sam and Jazz replied.

Tucker started up the Speeder and they zoomed towards the Ghost portal.

"Okay Jazz, use the boomerang" Tucker said when they were in the ghost zone.

"Right" Jazz grabbed the said device and opened the door. "Okay, go find Danny" Jazz said to the device and threw it"

"Okay Tucker, follow that stupidly named device" Sam said as she pointed towards the spinning object and Tucker did so.

"Let's put on the Fenton Phones now" Jazz said as she put the earphones in her ear and handed one to Sam and Tucker. And the two teens put it on their ear. After a while of driving, they stopped several feet in front of a black and white object exclaiming,

**"Ow!" **

"Danny!" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker called out in unison and sped towards _him. _When they stopped, its not Danny. But all they saw is _Dani _holding the boomerang on one hand, and using her free hand to rub her head._  
_

"Danielle!?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys! Where's Danny?" Danielle asked as she approached them.

"That's the problem. Danny's missing" Sam answered. Before Danielle could say anything, Jazz rushed beside Sam and Tucker.

"Um... Who's this? And why does she look a _lot _like Danny?"

"Jazz, this is Danielle. She's the clone of Danny thanks to Vlad" Tucker answered.

"Yup! But me and Danny are in good terms and we call each other cousins" Dani said.

"Oh, okay then. I'm Jasmine. But you can call me Jazz. I'm Danny's older sister"

"Nice to meet you Jazz"

"Um... Danielle? Have you seen Danny?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Sorry guys. But can I help look for him?

"Sure. We could use your help" Tucker agreed. Dani then went intangible and phased inside the Speeder and landed on the passenger seat and turn back human. "Hey guys? Got any snacks? I'm hungry" She said as her stomach growled. Jazz grabbed the duffel bag and unzipped it. She got out an apple and a bottled water and handed it to Danielle, "Here"

"Thanks Jazz!" Danielle then put down the boomerang and grabbed the apple and the bottled water and began to bite out of the apple.

"Let's head to Frostbite's" Sam said and Tucker nodded his head and started to head to their destination.

"So Danielle... What did your first reaction towards Vlad?" Asked Jazz curiously when Danielle had finished eating and drinking. Wanting to have a conversation to break the silence.

"Well... He said that he's my dad. He told me that I was a clone and unstable. And he sent me to capture Danny to get his DNA to stabilize me. When I found out that he lied, I teamed up with Danny to beat the fruitloop. Then, me and Danny became close. Like true cousins. So first, I trusted Vlad and see him as my dad. But when I learned that he lied, that he didn't want to save me, I hated him like Danny hated Vlad. I came back a few months later to tell Danny I was D-stabilizing and ask for his help. But then The Red Huntress captured me and tricked me that he wanted to meet Danny Phantom. So Danny got captured to. When I woke up, I was strapped in an examination table in Vlad's Mansion. He wanted to melt me down to study my remains. Then Danny and Valerie came to save me. But before I completely melt into a puddle of goop, Danny sprayed me with something that your Dad invented. So then I'm as good as new. I said goodbye and thanks to both Valerie and Danny. After spending my time in the human realm, I got bored and wanted to check out the ghost zone. So then a random portal sucked me in and dropped me in the ghost zone. That's where I got hit with a boomerang and meeting you guys"

"Wow... That's pretty interesting" Jazz said looking stunned at the story Danielle just told her. But before they could start another conversation, a loud crash sounded from the outside and the Speeder stopped moving.

"What's happening!?" Both Jazz and Danielle said.

"We're being attack with ecto-puses!" Sam answered as Tucker tried to gain back control and Sam rushing towards Jazz and Danielle.

"Don't worry guys! I'll handle them!" Danielle said as she transformed into her ghost form. She went intangible and phase out of the Speeder. Danielle found that 2 ecto-puses had wrapped their arms -or tentacles- around the Speeder and slightly shaking it. She gathered ecto energy and fired at the 2 ghost. The 2 ghost let go of the Speeder and faced Danielle. They were about to attack when a ray shot them out of nowhere. Danielle looked around to where the ray had come from to see the door of the Speeder opened and Sam right there with the Wrist Ray.

Danielle turned back to face the slightly bruised ecto-puses and readied a giant ball of ecto energy. She threw it towards the ghost and them sent them flying away a few feet. Danielle made her hand glow with energy and floated towards them.

"Scat!" Danielle yelled and the 2 ghost rushed away while whimpering. Danielle then went back to the Speeder and turn back human and sat next to Jazz. "Thanks for the help, Sam!"

"No problem" Sam then went back to sit on the passenger seat as Tucker finally gained control of the Speeder. They then started to head towards the Far Frozen.

"Wait a minute... Valerie is the Red Huntress?" Jazz asked.

"Long story" Sam, Tucker, and Dani said in unison. And Jazz just shrugged it off.

**~Line Break**

**Far Frozen 10:30 p.m **

The Specter Speeder landed in front of Frostbite's Village and they were greeted by Frostbite.

"Greetings!" Frosty greeted as they exited the Speeder. "Where is the Great One?"

"Great One?" Danielle asked.

"Long story" Tucker and Sam answered with a roll of their eyes.

"Why is there another one that looks like the Great One?" Frostbite asked seeing Danielle.

"I'm Dani with an I. But you can call me Danielle. I'm Danny's clone. But we're in good terms and we call each other cousins" Dani explained.

"I'm Jazz. Danny's older sister" Jazz introduced and kindly shook Frostbite's un-frozen hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. What bring you here?"

"We have a problem" Said Tucker.

"Danny's missing!" Continued Sam.

"Oh my! Then I will inform my tribe to find him. He must be around here" Frosty said sounding serious.

"Thanks Frostbite. But now, we need to visit Pandora" Jazz said. They all said their goodbye's and went back to the Speeder and headed off.

* * *

"Are you sure this is Pandora's place?" Asked Tucker as they faced a giant double door.

"Yes! Now come on!" Sam knocked on the door 3 times and the door burst open to reveal a ghost goddes with 4 arms.

"Who dares!?"

"Ummm... Pandora? Hi I'm Sam. This is Danielle, Jazz, and Tucker, We're friends of Danny" Sam answered.

"Danny Phantom? Ah yes! The ghost boy"

"Yeah... We were wondering if he's here"

"I'm sorry. But he's not here. Is there a problem?"

"Danny's missing!" Jazz pipped in.

"Oh my! Is there anything I can help?"

"Yup! Keep an eye out for him" Dani said. "If you see him, tell him to go back home cause we miss him and we're worried about him"

"I will. Would you like to come in and have some snacks?"

"Sorry Pandora" Tucker said. "But we gotta get home and get some rest. Maybe next time" Tucker said and Pandora nodded her head. The 4 then headed back to the Specter Speeder and went home.

* * *

**Fenton Works 11:36 p.m **

"You can stay with me Danielle" Sam offered as they got off the Speeder. "My house is big enough. If you'd like, you can stay in my room"

"But what about you parents?" Danielle asked.

"Don't worry. I'll lock the door. If they'll come in, you can easily turn invisible"

"Thanks Sam!"

"Wait! How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" Jazz asked.

"I guess... You should tell them the truth" Tucker answered.

"No! Its my brother's privacy. I can't tell him he's half ghost!"

"Maybe not! Just tell them he's gone missing" Sam answered. The 3 nodded there heads. "Let's go Danielle" Sam grabbed Danielle's wrist and the 4 headed up stairs.

* * *

"Bye guys"

"Bye Jazz"

Sam and Danielle-in human form- headed towards Sam's house while Tuck headed towards his. When Sam and Dani reached Sam's house, Danielle went ghost and carried Sam to her room and transformed back.

"I'll sleep in a sleeping bag, Sam" Danielle said and Sam nodded her head. She got out a purple sleeping bag and 2 pillows and set it on the floor just beside her bed. Danielle laid down on the sleeping bag and Sam went to the bathroom to change in her PJ's. She then laid down on her own bed.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Danny's okay?"

"Let's hope so. But Danny's brave and strong and he won't let us down"

"Okay. Night Sam. Night Danny" Sam seemed suprised at Danielle's last sentence. But replied anyway, "Goodnight Danielle"

"Goodnight Danny. I love you" Sam whispered.

* * *

**I'll stop right there since you guys have been waiting for Chapter 2 of The Phantom Assassin! I'm so happy you guys like this story! Next I'll update The Two Brothers!**

**Dan: Good luck with that**

**Me: Dan! Be nice! Or else I'll tell Clocky!**

**Dan: Your such a child.**

**Me: Well yeah! I'm only 12 years old!**

**Dan: Just get it over with**

**Me:Okay! Okay... Please Read and Review! But first, Responding to Review time!**

_**little miss BANANNA HEAD- Thank you! I'll do my best!**_

_**AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr-**______**Yeah. Your Lucky! Well, I guess we have different schedules of schools**_

_**Sky Bloodwillow- **__**I will! Thank you for your Review!**_

_****_**And Remember! Read and Review!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_

_**P.S**_

_**I own NOTHING! I DO NOT own DP and Yj**_


	3. GOOD NEWS!

**Good News!**

**In my other account, DarkShade5221, I will do a remake of this story!**

**BUT!**

**It will not be The Phantom Assassin. It will now be The Phantom _Reaper. _**

**I don't know, I just like Danny dressed up as the grim reaper! ^^**

**The Two Brothers, I don't know. Long Hiatus? I'm still focusing on Control. **

**So anyway, The Phantom Reaper will be out soon! It will still be Young Justice Danny Phantom Crossover.**

**The Light will _NOT _be included. So is The Reach. Their main enemy is Danny Phantom. Or should I say, _Reaper _Phantom?**

**Do you guys also want Danielle Phantom to be also a _Reaper? _Danny's partner in _crime? _**

**WARNING!**

**There will be _blood _in that story! And MURDERERS! MUWAHAHAHA! So the stories that will be moved to my other account are,**

**The Two Brothers**

**Half Ghost Brother (Tittle may change) **

**But until then, those 2 will be in a Long Hiatus.**

**Oh and the story is before Artemis _died. _If you know what I mean ^^  
**

**So Do you guys want Danielle to be a Reaper too? REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!  
**

**The story is BEFORE PHANTOM PLANET!**


End file.
